Why Don't You Kiss Her, Sakaki?
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Sakaki x Yomi] for SephirothBeatrix, a sort of fic for HER fic, Helpless that takes place the night before her story. More to my AzuSongfic Series! Song is the title minus Sakaki. XD READ SEPHY READ!


"Why Don't You Kiss Her?"

**Disclaimer!:** I don't own Azumanga Daioh or the song "Why Don't You Kiss Her?".

**Pairing:** Sakaki/Yomi, Yomi/Sakaki (Yomi is totally seme.)

**Summary:** My version of the start of Sephiroth Beatrix's "Helpless". Mine starts the nigth before, and during the first day in the first chapter. This is for you, Sephy-B-Kags! I'm sure RandomlyRandomness and Osakalover16 will enjoy it too. :3

Sakaki lay in her bed, still very much awake, petting a long-haired brown cat plushie. The suspense, the anxiety was killing her... Tomorrow school started again and Yomi, Koyomi Mizuhara, would be returning from Hokkaido. Sakaki, unlike Tomo Takino, was informed about the trip and has been missing the bespectacled brunette eversince the day they parted. The 'Lone Wolf' gazed longingly out into the snow, the image of Yomi laughing, her cute little smile lighting the dark skies in the way stars couldn't hope to, her eyes gleaming with a brilliance the sun itself would envy.

Unlike Tomo, Sakaki decided, Tomo also did not love Yomi. Sakaki often felt she hated the spunky, rabid, self-proclaimed wildcat. Because she was Yomi's best friend hopwever (and for whatever the hell reason), Sakaki diod not hold much grudge against the girl... much.

Besides... it seemed ever-so-obivious the two were in love. If it hadn't been for Sakaki's own attraction, her own feelings, she probably would've found their whole situation cute. Tomo chasing Yomi from school to school yet covering up her feelings with oboxious fat-jokes and Yomi taking it the wrong way, feeling beyond scared to admit her feelings... Then Sakaki wondered... _'I'm not talking about Koyomi-chan anymore, are I?'_

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind_

Yomi was the only one she told about her love of cuteness. Yomi and Chiyo-chan who she felt a motherly obligation to, since Chiyo's parents were never around... well, her father the big golden cat was usually... but no mother. She told Yomi her concerns about Chiyo's being alone and her worries of the girl going to America. That glorified country of so-called "freedom". Chiyo-chan was going to California to go to College. How mwould she survive all on her own?

Only Yomi comforted her. Only Yomi could. Yomi made her feel like she was acceptable unlike her family and unlike the girls in school. The men were worse but she never liked men anyway. Not like that. She adored her father and there was one nice boy at school named Ouyama but she felt no attraction toward them... that's been obvious ever since she blushed and listened to Nyamo's lecture on lesbian sex at Chiyo-chan's summer home. She's always felt more comfortable with women than men, more attracted. Their smooth curves, their gentle eyes, their general nature... Kagura was so boyish that it was no wonder she never developed a crush on her devoted fan. As for Kaorin... just no.

Only Yomi. Her cute, precious, darling Koyomi Mizuhara. Her soul mate. The way she tried to act grown up by dieting, drinking black coffee, and staying aloof and always trying her hardest. The way how despite all her attempts to seem like an adult she still got inwardly giddy over going to Magical Land... Sakaki couldn't help but grin when she saw her reading the magazine of it. It didn't open for another two weeks and she saw how anxious Yomi was getting... like a kitten waiting for a treat.

"A!" Sakaki blushed and slapped a hand over her moutg, hair shadowing her eyes. "Koyomi-chan..."

_  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed_

It was late... 3:47am to be exact. "I should really get to sleep... I have school tomorrow and I want to be wide awake when Koyomi comes back." She sighed and turned off the lights, hugging her favorite brown cat plushie to her supremo chest. She sighed, burying her head under the covers and couldn't help but wish that it was Yomi in her arms, rather than her cat counterpart.

_  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says... _

"Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside"

_**"Sakaki, kiss her already. You're dying to, just do it. Hiding yourself from her like yopu do everyone else will only give her the chance to slip away from you, baka."**_ The raven-haired beauty sighed, "I know I should... but what if Koyomi doesn't even like women and she's repulsed? What if I'm wrong about her and Tomo?"

**_"Well you can always wait to go to her room and find them in bed making love to find out."_**

"_NO!!!_" The very thought of that was appalling. Tomo was so inconsiderate she'd hurt Yomi with every move.Yomi would be miserable... Shivering Sakaki stammered to the cruel voice in her head. "T-Tomorrow... I-I'll... t-t-tell he-her... tomorrow..." Tomorrow would be a very interesting day indeed.

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line

But how could she possibly say it? 'Hello, Yomi, did you know I'm a lesbian who's been in love with you since school started?' or even better, 'Hi, Koyomi-chan, wanna ditch Tomo and wrap your arms around the most popular girl in school? You know you can do better.' None of those even sounded like her... and touching was out. If a man can't get away with it, a girl can't either. That'll make her nervous... more nervous than she could ever be even. If it was possible.

Someone once said anything was possible... that was about as much hope as Sakaki was going to get this morning.  
_  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

It'd be amazing if a miracle took place right in class three and Koyomi Mizuhara actually loved her back. A shoujo-ai manga moment. After spilliong her hearts greatest pleasures and miseries of love out to Yomi the uptight girl would swoon, wrap her arms around Sakaki, tears of joy in her brown eyes making her even more adorable as she cried, "Oh, Sakaki I love you too!" and sensations more precious that petting the Kamineko without a bite or scratch on her or watching little Chiyo chan happy with her flying kitty family would race through her at the speed of sound, birds would chirp and sakura blossoms in fall bloom would scatter over their heads as they twirled through them, no longer in class three but in a meadow of all her favorite flowers, Sakkai would put one on her hair and Yomi would move in, their lips would brush then slowly close over each other until they felt they were one and all was right with the universe and crazy would and there'd be fireworks and happy kittens and--!!!

Sakaki shook her head rapidly, her whole body beat red and glowing light through the blanket. She was getting even mushier and more Barney-like than Kaorin. Before she could let that register in her faerie-filled mind however, Sakaki was fast asleep and giggling.

What would she say?

It happened all so fast she didn't even realize that it was ten minutes. First Koyomi walked right over to her and gave her a cat plushie that looked like Sakkai herself, Sakaki thanking her and kissing her lightly and quickly. The look of shock had driven her away before the other girls came up to ask Yomi all sorts of questions.  
_  
I wonder would she just turn away_

It was official then... Yomi must hate her now. Grief and tears filled her dark cobalt eyes and she could no longer hear Yukari's rage-filled english lesson. She'd be lucky to escape today with just a broken heart and not that plus a chalk-print on her head.  
_  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

After school, rather than walk with Chiyo, Sakkai waited for Yomi who asked to see her. They stood before each other when finally Yomi spoke.

"S-Sakaki-san?"

"Yes?"

Yomi seemed extremely unnerved. "Uh…what…what was with that kiss?"

The taller girl's heart shattered. "Yes…that…" Here it comes... official rejection.

"What was it about? Why'd you do that? It's not that…I didn't like it or anything, I'm just wondering why you did, is all…"

She didn't mind? Almost all the guilt, anxiety, and pain fell from Sakaki's broad shoulders. Now it was time for even more official... well the icing on the Soramimi Keke. "Well Koyomi-chan…it's kind of hard to say. Since we started high school, I've…admired you. Fantastic grades, great personality, friendly, attractive." More like genius, fun, gracious, and GORGEOUS!

"Y-You…like me?"

Sakaki only nodded. Why did people insist on words...?

"…I…don't know what to say. I mean-", Yomi sped, feeling as though she only made her feel worse. "I can't believe it's me that you like… Everyone else loves you Sakaki-san. It's…something else. T-Thank you…"

Sakaki's heart filled with joy... all that agaony for naught. She inwardly chuckled as the gap between them was a thing of the past and the two brought each others lips to the other's, kissing the the first time in real life.

_  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside... _

'Koyomi-chan... My Koyomi...'


End file.
